Myconid Race
Ranging anywhere from 3 to 7 feet tall, Myconids are brightly colored fungi creatures who come in all shapes and sizes. Their physical features vary greatly from circle to circle and even within the circles themselves. Because of their fungi origins, Myconids are very light. Though they are of a similar height to humanoids they are slow to move, however, their tough natural hide makes up for the disadvantage. All Myconids have an aversion to sunlight and most do not wear much clothes. Shared Communion The largest myconid in a colony is its sovereign, which presides over one or more social groups called circles. A circle consists of twenty or more myconids that work, live, and meld together. A meld is a form of communal meditation that allows myconids to transcend their dull subterranean existence. The myconids' rapport spores bind the participants into a group consciousness. Hallucination spores then induce a shared dream that provides entertainment and social interaction. Myconids consider melding to be the purpose of their existence. They use it in the pursuit of higher consciousness, collective union, and spiritual apotheosis. Myconids also use their rapport spores to communicate telepathically with other sentient creatures. Subterranean Existence Due to their nature and aversion to sunlight, myconids typically live in subterranean communities. This isolates them from the surface societies and can sometimes cause tensions. There are those who live afraid of the myconids, and those who consider them to be at the same level of ingredients. Myconid Character Traits Myconid Characters have the following traits: * Ability Score Increase - Your Constitution score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Alignment - Myconids tend towards lawful and neutral alignments. * Size - Myconids can be any range of height and weight. * Speed - Myconids move at a fairly slow pace, they have a base speed of 25 feet. * Superior Darkvision - Living in subterranean communities allows Myconids to see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. * Sun Sickness - While in direct sunlight, the Myconid has disadvantage on ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws. This can be offset by wearing heavy cloth over its body. * Natural Armor - Myconids have a tough, rubbery outer layer of skin. When they aren’t wearing armor, their AC is 13 + Dexterity modifier. A shield’s benefits apply as normal. ** Distress Spores -When a myconid takes damage, all other myconids within 240 feet of it can sense its pain. ** Rapport Spores - A 20-foot radius of spores extends from the myconid. These spores can go around corners and affect only creatures with an Intelligence of 2 or higher that aren’t undead, constructs, or elementals. Affected creatures can communicate telepathically with one another while they are within 30 feet of each other. The effect lasts for 1 hour. ** Pacifying Spores - Once per short rest, an adult or sovereign myconid can eject spores at one creature it can see within 5 feet of it. The target must succeed on a DC 11 Constitution saving throw or be stunned for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a long rest. * Languages - Myconids can speak common, undercommon, and can communicate simple thoughts as if using the Speak With Plants spell. Category:Races